A Thousand years
by Breanna Lampkin
Summary: Alice Knightgale Heartfilia is an average highschool student, her brother and mum and dad dissapeared in a house fire, will she find them, are they dead or alive? GRALICE, NALU and JERZA


I'm Alice Knightgale Heartfilia an average teenage girl, my Life is really messed up, when I was little my Family died in a house fire, I'm a delinquent at my school and no one likes me, I have long Navy hair that goes down to my butt, i usually wear Cloth, meaning like bandages, my brother and i have stripping habits of taking everything off besides our underwear, My brother's name is Gray he has spiky Navy hair, I have Big brown eyes like my sister, Lucy, she has Blond hair like my Father , Jude , His last name is Heartfilia, but I have my Fathers last name, Ul Fullbuster, Gray has our mum's last name, they all died in a house fire besides me and Lucy, she grew up like me we are delinquents and nobody likes us we live in a apartment and work at a cafe, our clothes are ripped, or our skirts are way to short, we wear our school top open at the top and our bra is exposed, we don't have friends at all, our teachers don't care what we do, my hole school was forced to have a tattoo of our school logo somewhere, mine is on the right side of my chest in a Navy blue, Lucy's is Pink on her left hand, and my story starts here.

I was walking through the halls when I bumped into Erza, my cousin "what is it Erza-nii?" Erza is like me and Lucy's big sister "it's nothing its just... there is a guy that looks like Gray-sama..." when she said that my eyes widened and all my hope went down the drain, and all my courage did too because when ever I see someone that looks like Gray-sama its always some one else I just don't believe her... I guess I can tell you the story of when Gray-sama died...

I was in my room playing with Lucy with our dolls when our mum caught the kitchen on fire by accident, my brother came into my room and shielded us until the fire was over, when he collapsed on top of us we knew he was dead and our only choice was to run away from the house "omouto-chan..." I whispered and took my little sister hand and jumped out of the house. And every time I hear the song 'a thousand years' I fall apart and start crying, that song is exactly what I feel, i can only express my feelings by listening to that song...

"Onee-chan... are you sure?" I said in a soft voice knowing that she would say yes... "Yes... omouto-chan I am sure..." was her reply, everybody was staring at us in amazement that me and Lucy were crying, "who is Gray?" i heard a couple of them say but then someone said the most shocking thing i have ever heard in my entire life... "I think he is the new transfer student, he looks like Alice..." i stood up ran to the girl who said it and grabbed her collar, most of the people ran away from the sight in fear that they would get hurt "do you know where he is... Gray-sama?" I whispered awaiting an answer from the girl "in call 7-8!" she screamed i dropped her and started running to class 7-8, the hole time crying and crying there was no stop to the tears then, when i opened the door i saw someone who looked exactly like Gray... "Alice-chan?" I heard him whisper but the teacher interrupted "excuse me please leave we are in the middle of a lesson" she said with an angry look on her face "NO" i yelled Lucy had her hand on my shoulder I heard the hole class gasp at my reaction "NOW LEAVE MY CLASS ROOM!" she screamed again the only thing I could do is run up to gray i was crying so much that no one could believe it Lucy still had her hand in my shoulder with her eyes half closed with tears in the corner of her eyes "gray-sama, your back..." I whispered in his cheast, he was smiling at me with his hand on my head "I'm back..." I heard him say to me, Cana my best friend was crying a little bit since she knew about Gray, everybody was confused, then i heard someone say "I think he is her brother or something... they have different last names though" i couldn't help but start whispering my favourite song to him, for some reason... "all of my doubt certainly goes away some how... one step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years... I'll love you for a thousand more... time stands still..." I couldn't end the song because the next thing I knew I was crying on top of him (imagen that time when Lisanna comes back and she jumps on top of Natsu) ever since Gray-sama came back me, Lucy and Erza aren't delinquents anymore, we improved, I always was linking arms with him as if making sure he doesn't disappear again... we found mum and dad, but... we found out they died in the fire...

Me and my brother where reading the news paper looking to see if there was any progress on the search, I was on my brothers lap and he was holding my waist as i looked through the news paper, I found out that they had progressed on the search, "gray-nii... they found their body's..." i said to my brother as I felt a wet tear on my back "Gray-nii don't cry" I said turning around so i was facing him but still on his lap, I brushed my fingers over his cheek, "we will visit their grave tomorrow, I promise, imouto-chan and Nii-sama will come too..." i said while placing my head in his neck, I could see Juvia Lockser staring at us from be hide of a book (there in a library) she is one of the only people in the school who doesn't know we are related, so i think she is jealous is turned my head to look at her, i smiled at her as a tear escaped my eyes, "Gray-nii" i said at that moment Juvia stood up from her seat, she placed her book back on the table and started walking over to me, i hugged Gray-nii tighter to make sure she wouldn't hurt nii-sama or me. Gray lifted his head and saw Juvia standing there "umm excuse me, may I ask what you want?" he said staring at Juvias face, his eyebrows where facing down and he was frowning, so he looked angry, "Juvia, would like to ask what you are doing" she shouted her fists where clenched "Hugging Alice, why?" He said bringing me closer (if that's possible) "ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH THAT UGLY GIRL!" She screamed with tears in the corner of her Blue eyes, i stopped hugging Gray and stood up, I heard Gray sigh, Everybody around us where staring, mostly because we started a scene, my hair was covering my eyes, i slapped her across the face and i heard her scream as she fell to the ground "IM HIS SISTER IDIOT! AND IM NOT UGLY!" i screamed as i turned around and jump-hugged Gray (Jump-hugging is when someone is standing in front of you and you jump and rap your arms around their neck and they put their arms around your waist )

HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I'm thinking about making this a GRALICE AND NALU STORY! :D oh and JELZA :D

SEE YA REMEMBER

R&R

R&R


End file.
